


Our House

by Coffecandy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alpha James Wilson (House M.D.), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom James Wilson (House M.D.), M/M, Omega Greg House, Omega Verse, Sub Greg House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffecandy/pseuds/Coffecandy
Summary: After months of pregnancy, House goes into labor and Wilson is by his side to support him
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 15





	1. (You're) Having My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write this kind of plot, so maybe it is not very good but I hope you enjoy it a lot. House I wrote it a little sweet in this story. :3

House began to feel the first contractions one winter afternoon, he was lying on his bed when he began to feel strong pangs that were increasing considerably in his belly.

He never thought it would hurt so much to the point that he got over the pain in his leg, he tried to calm himself by trying to breathe in a regular way and hold onto the sheets on his bed. Soon the contractions stopped, carefully he lifted the bed and he went straight to the room where the baby's suitcases were.

"You already want to go out, don't you?" House I talk to her baby

Almost 9 months pregnant, Cuddy had given her maternity leave while Wilson almost forced him to accept it. The omega thought that maybe it was a false alarm, but after half an hour another contraction arrived. His forehead began to fill with sweat from the pain he was feeling.

"Take it easy" He began to caress her swollen belly. "Okay, just try to wait a little longer"

House dialed Wilson's number but did not answer, after waiting a few minutes he dialed the number another three times but did not answer, so he left a voice message.

"Hey, James Wilson, the best thing for you is that you're busy and already dead because when I put my hands on you." I gasp in pain as the contraction intensify. "Forget what I said, your baby is about to be born!"

The omega was reassured when he felt the contraction finally give way, he soon began to dial Cuddy's number but like Wilson, he did not respond.

"What the fuck are they doing that they can't answer the damn cell phone?"

He had no choice but to call Cameron who responded immediately.

"Hello?"

"Cameron! At last someone answers my cell phone." I try to sound as calm as possible. "Can you tell my stupid husband to come to the apartment as quickly as possible?"

"Wilson is in surgery." The young alpha sounded nervous. "You need something? You feel bad?"

"Well, I need you to come pick me up because apparently the baby wants to be born"

I listen to how the line was silent for a few seconds, then I hear how Cameron got up a little quickly.

"I'm on my way" And he hung up the call

House waited at least half an hour and that caused another contraction to come, he soon returned to tighten things around him tightly, he needed Wilson, the Alpha could provide him with support and with his pheromones he could reassure him.

Soon he heard a knock on the door and he could smell Cameron's smell, not being able to get up due to the contractions he decided to scream.

"The key is under the mat!"

Cameron quickly grabbed the key and opened the door, soon a strong smell hit her immediately. She felt intimidated and uncomfortable by the smell of the apartment, everything smelled like Wilson combined with the sweet aroma of House and an almost invisible touch.

She with difficulty she entered the apartment, she soon saw her boss who was sitting on the couch, she saw that he moaned in pain and that caused a new feeling in Cameron.

Protection.

The young alpha felt that she should protect the pregnant omega, who seemed helpless at this moment, despite Cameron's discomfort she approached her boss.

"We'll wait for your contraction to end and then I'll take you to the hospital." From her purse I take out a small handkerchief to wipe House's sweaty forehead. "Do you have to save clothes to wear?"

"In my room I have a suitcase with clothes for the baby," I whisper trying not to make too much effort. "And you can find some clothes for me"

Cameron left the handkerchief and went to House's room, she could admire that it was a bit big, she started looking for the clothes for the omega, she soon found the closet in which when she opened it she made her groan.

It smelled totally of House, the scent of it made her go into a state of transe for an instant, it was a concentrated aroma, of fresh coffee.

She grabs some clothes and put them in a small backpack that she found, then she grabbed the suitcase that House indicated and left the room.

Cameron helped House to the car, carefully fastening his seat belt and the driver's side, the road was full of gasps from the omega and also curses. When she arrived she lowered it carefully and they entered attracting everyone's attention.

"38-year-old male Omega, 8-month pregnancy, contractions every 20 minutes lasting 3 minutes"

He was soon admitted and immediately Cuddy arrived who looked at her friend with concern.

"Why did not you call me?"

Cuddy complained to House who looked at him in the most reassuring way possible while braces were put on him.

"Didn't I call you? I dialed you more than three times and you never answered me!" House I claim

Cameron was next to House who held her hand when she felt another contraction, the young woman looked with concern at her boss who had her eyes closed in pain.

"I'm going for Wilson." Without further ado, Cuddy left the emergency room.

"Didn't you tell the others about this?." House opened her eyes and turned his cold gaze to one of his "ducklings."

House gasped as he felt a stronger pang.

"No, Chase and Foreman are at the clinic."

Cameron wanted to lie down next to House and try to calm him down, but she couldn't do that, if Wilson came to see them like this he was going to kill her. The young alpha was still in love with her boss after months.

She soon saw Wilson arrive who seemed a little out of his mind, seeing House with Cameron practically took her off her side. The alpha began to spread kisses on the face of his lover, trying to reassure him.

"You better go," Cuddy next to her looked at her. "And he is grateful that you brought it."

"It's okay."

Cameron took one last look at House who returned the gesture, with a small smile thanked him and then his attention returned to Wilson.

"You will forever be my heart"

Wilson felt a little uneasy when he felt the slight smell of Cameron next to House's but he said nothing about it, with a smile on his face he began to caress the damp hair of his partner.

"How you feel?" Her tone from him was soft

"I feel wonderful! I'm about to give birth to a baby, I'm having contractions, I feel like a car has passed me. ”His sapphire gaze collided with a honey gaze. "But thanks for asking, I feel fine."

Wilson laughed at that, but not caring at all, he kissed her partner's forehead and then her husband's belly. The staff around him could admire the unique look Wilson gave House.

"Okay, yes? Soon the pain will pass."

The alpha released a little of her pheromones to try to calm her partner in pain, soon an obstetrician came to check on House who was three inches dilated and contractions were every five minutes.

It had been at least three hours since he entered, he was taken to the maternity floor where he began to be monitored, Cuddy watched the couple from the entrance.

"I can't do this," House spoke almost crying from the pain of the contractions, he was in a weak spot that hardly anyone had seen in the

Wilson looked with concern at his partner who was lying on his side, he soon noticed how the bed was getting wet.

"You just broke the water," Cuddy looked at the scene in surprise. "House, is a big baby, it is your first baby and he assured you that it will not be a short or easy delivery."

"House, you must understand, I know this is not easy for you." Wilson looked at Cuddy who had a look full of concern. "Can you leave us alone? I will call you if we need something"

The alpha nodded and left the couple alone, Wilson sat in front of House who was trying to bear the pain.

"I'm happy knowing that you're having my baby." He trailed kisses across his face. "You are the man I love, and I love what you're doing to you."

Wilson got up from his place and carefully began to change House's wet blankets, helping him change his robe and dry off.

"Are you the Wilson I know? The real man would be scolding me, trying to figure out what to do, watching me not to exempt me on the Vicodin. ”House felt the foolish gaze of his partner. "The real Wilson would remind me every day of my mistakes."

"You only need an inch of dilation," Wilson cut him off, but soon looked at her husband. "But the Wilson you know loves you with all his life, every night when you get home from work he prepares your dinner, he tucks you in while he hugs you. The Wilson you know cares about you and he would never abandon you."

House gave her a small smile upon hearing his response. Soon another hour passed, House's contractions were every five minutes, and they lasted much longer. Soon Cuddy arrived with equipment to be able to deliver.

"You have ten centimeters of dilation," she exclaimed as she tried to get House to pay attention to her. "Okay House, it's time, I need you to turn on your back, I need you to push."

Wilson was looking from the corner at his partner, who was crying even though the woman was just trying to calm him down.

"Leave me alone." I remove Cuddy's hands from her arms.

"We can't keep waiting, I'll go get an operating room." The alpha was about to leave the room when a voice called her attention.

"House, I didn't think you would do this," Wilson began to speak as he grabbed a small damp cloth. "In fact, I expect more."

"Wilson!." Cuddy spoke loudly at the words she was hearing

But that did not matter to the oncologist who began to wipe the wet cloth over her husband's face, trying to wipe off any traces of sweat caused by her effort.

"You are Dr. House, you do not know fear, you do not give up." He crouched down so that her face was right in front of her partner who cried even more. "You are looking for greatness, you really are effective. I know there are many things happening that we have no control over."

Wilson grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into honey eyes, which at last could appreciate his sapphire gaze from him.

"But this ... This if we can do it."

House nodded and quickly Cuddy removed all the covers, Wilson helped his couple sit up while he removed the pillows, then climbed onto the bed and leaned House over him while he moaned in pain.

"We're having this baby," I whisper into his ear with a smile.

Cuddy prepared everything to receive the baby, soon House began to push while she held Wilson's hand tightly, you could only hear the moans and screams of pain from the omega.

"Puja." Wilson felt like her hand was strangled by her husband, but that did not matter to him

"I can already see the head"

House rested for a moment, Cuddy could admire his pained expression, his tired eyes, but she could also see how Wilson tried to comfort him.

"House, are you ready?." The oncologist looked at her husband, waiting for an answer.

"Yes"

And she pushed hard again, outside the room there were several people listening to the delivery of the famous Dr. House, and among them were her "ducklings" who were awaiting the birth of their baby.

"A little more, a little more," exclaimed the alpha who received the baby. "Stop"

House stopped pushing and closed his eyes for a moment, Wilson could hear the cry of his baby for the first time.

"I can see the crown of her, and she has a lot of hair, she is pretty," Wilson spoke excitedly

Cuddy raised her head and cut the umbilical cord, then she carried the baby in her arms and put her on House's chest, he opened her eyes and looked at her daughter who began to stop crying her.

"Hello little one." She with her thumb began to caress her small body

Wilson said nothing, excitedly kissed her husband's forehead and smiled at the scene in front of hers, he silently cried when he saw her baby, Cuddy moved a little away from the couple to be able to give her privacy .  
Outside the room everyone smiled at the cry of the baby, soon everyone began to disperse with an expression of happiness.

"I need to take it away so I can check it out." Cuddy's gaze fell on Wilson. "Will you accompany me? A nurse will come to clean all this and also to take care of House."

Wilson nodded in approval, he placed another kiss on her husband's forehead as she got off the bed, carefully holding her daughter in her arms.

"This will ruin my image," House spoke heavily, his voice hoarse from the effort.

"I don't think you care," the younger exclaimed as he cooed the little girl. "In the meantime, get some rest."

"I'll try."

Cuddy gave her a smile and left the room while Wilson left a small sheet on her legs before leaving the room.

"I wrote this for you during the eight months that the pregnancy lasted, I know it is somewhat corny, but I base it on your changes that you have had since this began" He smiled slightly, which made House roll his eyes. "Just read it, okay?"

After that Wilson left the room with the baby in her arms, House curiously opened the well-folded sheet and could see the handwriting of her husband on the sheet.

"You came smiling  
I don't know where  
With air so pure  
Who do you expect from the future?  
Smile find

Your dreams saving  
I keep thinking  
That the day he arrives will be  
Just happiness

I do not know who you are  
Nor what your origin is  
I just know that  
You look cute waiting for a baby  
Expecting a baby

Your wishes will all be satisfied  
It is important that you know how to wait  
Your voice praises the song that one day  
Many times you will sing tenderly

And you live thinking  
What name will it have  
The love that from your own love will be born  
And that love  
That in your arms you will have "

With a small smile I finish reading the note.

"Thanks Wilson" He folded again and left her to one side of him while he began to close his eyes letting himself be carried away by fatigue.


	2. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson does not tolerate people approaching House, but is happy for his new family.

House looked at the baby in his arms, he looked at him with his small blue eyes which conveyed tenderness, the man kissed his head which made the baby let out a laugh and sounds from his mouth.

To one side of him was Wilson who just smiled at the scene, despite that, he had a dark look, and it was understandable. He felt threatened by anyone who entered the room.

"What do you want to call her?." After hours, the omega heard her husband's voice

"Rachel."

Wilson nodded in approval, he approached the two a little and kissed the head of her daughter who began to yawn, House seeing that action began to lull her in her arms. He was tired from the delivery, but he first had to put his baby to sleep before he could rest.

"You look horrible," House looked at Wilson who, like him, looked totally exhausted.

The alpha rolled his eyes upon hearing his partner.

"No more than you." He grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. "You must recover, Cuddy gave us three months' leave, so you don't have to worry. Now give me Rachel and you rest."

House handed over to Rachel who had fallen asleep, tiredly she lay down on the uncomfortable hospital bed which was very familiar to her, when she thought she was about to fall asleep, she heard Wilson's voice begin to sing.

"You sing horrible."

"If I remember correctly, when you were pregnant you asked me every night to sing to you." She was able to look at him with the alpha looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "And at no point did you say that to me, so shut up and sleep."

The omega laughed and soon fell asleep. He couldn't see Wilson's gaze, full of longing and love, his honey eyes gleaming at his new family.

"Children sleeping"

After a few hours, House woke up to being moved by Wilson, he had the baby in his arms, who was moving restlessly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but Rachel is hungry." He saw her typical look of regret.

"Okay, give me Rachel." I stretch out her arms and grab her daughter who was still moving restlessly, lowered her robe a little and guided her to his chest. "Can you stop looking at me? It's a bit uncomfortable for me, I know it's a fetish for you and your obscene thoughts about my sudden ..."

"It's okay! I was just curious, you didn't have to say all that in front of our daughter, House."

House just smiled trying to look innocent in his eyes, without further ado he began to breastfeed his daughter.

Because of the pregnancy, House's pecs had grown minimally, as if he had exercised. They were filled with mother's milk to be able to feed his baby and although he had been told that this was the most normal thing for an omega during pregnancy, he felt uncomfortable.

"This feels strange and hurts." He wrinkled his forehead as he felt stabs of pain coming from his chest. "Suck a little hard, don't you want to try?."

Listening to him, Wilson felt his cheeks feel hot.

"Sorry? How can you say that right now?." Her voice came out shaky at the question

"I'm talking about swapping roles, you being me and I being you. I can't believe you have to mistake such a simple question for sex."

"The snow is falling softly"

The baby went back to sleep, leaving the couple to enjoy the silence that reigned in the room. They watched the snow fall through the window, soon interrupted by Cuddy's arrival.

"I can enter?." House watched Wilson tense at the entrance of the other alpha, quickly got up and positioned himself next to him.

"Sure. And I can get out?."

Cuddy looked at him reluctantly but he entered the same way, in his hands he carried a small portable baby seat.

"This is my gift to you." She approached carefully seeing Wilson so defensive. "And congratulations on your baby."

House softening his gaze for a moment and smiled in gratitude, Wilson let out a sigh and grabbed the gift from Cuddy who had gotten closer to the two.

"I can see her?"

The omega nodded approvingly but was stopped with Wilson who let out a small growl, his eyes still holding that dark look. That reaction caught the attention of Cuddy who looked at him in a questioning way.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that I feel threatened by everything." I grab his hair from him desperately. "I don't want anyone to come near House and my baby, I don't want her scent to mix with others. I need to know that she only needs me, I know it sounds selfish, but I only want them for myself right now."

"The dreams are ringing"

"I understand you, it's normal how you feel right now." Cuddy grabbed his shoulder cautiously. "If it makes you feel better, I better come back another moment."

"Wilson being selfish? Wow, this is a great change. Is the great gentleman kindness changing?."

"House!." I look at him reproachfully and return his attention to the Alpha. "I would appreciate."

"I hope you get well soon."

And without further ado she left the room, that caused Wilson's tranquility but also House's amusement, the alpha sat on the chair next to her husband's bed, who turned his gaze from her to the little girl.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating Hanuka?." House questioned his partner. "I'm starting to suspect that you are a fake Jew."

That caused a laugh from her husband.

"Hanuka was a few days ago, I remind you that today is good night and tomorrow Christmas" He approached her partner who snorted. "Our daughter was born almost at Christmas, it is a miracle to know that everything went well."

"Miracles do not exist."

"It's okay if you don't think that." Her eyes from his honey to his sparkled. "I'm proud of you."

The omega looked at his partner who was with a radiant smile adorning his face, after some time, he joined his lips in a slow kiss full of feeling. His lips soon began to move in a faster way, Wilson left the warmth of his partner's mouth and began to trace a path down his chin until he reached his neck.

He sniffed the sweetener and addictive smell that House gave off, he smelled like pancakes, which was mixed with his. Without realizing it, his eyes widened with pleasure and he began to purr at the satisfaction it caused him. Wilson didn't realize how embarrassed House was at such a show of affection, he soon saw his partner turn away from him a bit and look at his daughter.

She began to move uncomfortably when she felt a weight on her.

"Blackbird you sing in the middle of the night," House began to howl at her as he began to hum a little tune. "Take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life ..."

"You were just waiting for this moment to take flight." Wilson followed the song and soon the two of them followed at the same time. "Take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life."

This had been the dream of the two for several years, perhaps no one would have believed that House wanted to have children, but Wilson only knew more than anyone and he knew that it was his greatest desire for his partner.

"We were dreamers not so long ago"

And although it was a high-risk pregnancy, things turned out better than they expected in the end.

"Do you think House will change because of this?." From the nurses station, the three omega ducklings were watching the scene

"I don't know, and I don't care, Hosue can be so unpredictable." Foreman stared indifferently at the scene in front of his eyes. "But if something changes, it's fine for me, we won't have to bear his bad mood any more."

"Or his bad taste jokes." Chase agreed with his partner.

"We better go, Wilson looks at us as if he wants to kill us."

And it was true, Wilson looked at them with that dark look that was characterizing him, although he was always the most sane in the relationship, he was an alpha who was undergoing a change because of his new family.

Cameron smiled ruefully at her and left, being followed by the other two men.

Soon he came back at dawn, the new family was asleep and it was the perfect occasion for Cameron who cautiously approached the room. The young woman carefully opened the door and looked at the couple who were curled up on the bed, in the middle of them was the newborn.

It was Christmas Eve, you could see the decorations around the hallways, it provided a Christmas atmosphere. Without being distracted further, Cameron left a small gift at House's feet, with a satisfied smile he left the room.

This one had a little note.

"When it seems that the magic is gone, we find it again on Christmas day. You are a man in love and I love what is happening to you. I hope you are happy.

Cameron. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to experiment writing this couple with the theme "Omegaverse", I do not know much, but I did my best, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the songs "These so cute" by Roberto Carlos, "Belive" by Josh Groban and "(You're) Having My Baby" by Paul Anka


End file.
